Illidan Sturmgrimm
| Position = Meister der Illidari Herrscher über die Scherbenwelt (ehem.) Anführer der Mondgarde (ehem.) | Lage = Argus (Wirbelnder Nether) | Status = | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Malfurion.gif Malfurion (Bruder) Datei:IconSmall Tyrande.gif Tyrande Wisperwind ("Schwägerin") | WoWPedia = Illidan Stormrage }} Illidan Sturmgrimm ("Der Verräter"), der Zwillingsbruder von Malfurion Sturmgrimm, bekämpfte die Brennende Legion im Krieg der AhnenChroniken, Bd. 1, S. 100, bevor er nach der Großen Teilung von Malfurion eingesperrt wurde, da er einen zweiten Brunnen der Ewigkeit auf dem Berg Hyjal erschaffen hatte.Der Hyjal und Illidans Geschenk Im Zuge der Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion im Dritten Krieg wurde er von Tyrande befreit, um gegen die Dämonen vorzugehen.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Nachdem er die Macht des Schädel des Gul'dan an sich gerissen hatte, unterlag er Arthas in Nordend und kehrte geschlagen in die Scherbenwelt zurück.Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Als selbsternannter Herrscher über die Scherbenwelt plante er über die Jahre den Niedergang der Legion''Illidan, konnte seine Pläne aber nicht mehr in die Tat umsetzen, da Maiev Schattensang ihn schließlich zur Strecke brachte.World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Durch die Bestrebungen des Naaru Xe'ra wurde Illidan während der dritten Invasion der Brennenden Legion wiederbelebt und setzte seinen Kampf fort. Hintergrund Kindheit und Jugend Die Zwillingsbrüder Illidan und Malfurion kamen vor über zehntausend Jahren in den Wäldern Val'sharahs auf die Welt 17px Wiederauferstehung und wuchsen später in Suramar auf. Obwohl Illidan sich den Traditionen und der Zauberei der Nachtelfen nicht in der Weise verweigerte wie Malfurion, neigte auch er dazu, die Autorität der Älteren in Frage zu stellen – was kein wesentlich geringeres Vergehen war.Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 4 In seiner Jugend versuchte sich auch Illidan an den druidischen Künsten 17px Illidans Unbeugsamkeit, jedoch zog ihn die Zauberei auf eine Art und Weise an, mit der die Magie der Natur nicht mithalten konnte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 102 Zudem mangelte es ihm an Konzentration und Durchhaltevermögen, wobei er durchaus geschickt war, wenn ihn ein Thema interessierte.Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 8 Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder wurde Illidan mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen geboren, was zur damaligen Zeit als Zeichen eines großen Schicksals angesehen wurde. Bis auf die unterschliedliche Augenfarbe und Illidans mitternachtsblaues Haar sahen sich beide allerdings zum Verwechseln ähnlich.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 2 Illidan war zudem seit geraumer Zeit in die gemeinsame Jugendfreundin der Brüder und angehende Priesterin Tyrande Wisperwind verliebt, als der Krieg der Ahnen ausbrach.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 11 Der Krieg der Ahnen (10.000 vDP) thumb|Sargeras "Geschenk". thumb|Illidan im Krieg der Ahnen. Obschon Illidan selbst nicht zu den Hochgeborenen zählte, wurde er zum persönlichen Zauberer von Kur'talos Rabenkrone, nachdem er dem Adeligen im Zuge der Gefechte das Leben gerettet hatte.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 100 Im Zuge des Widerstandes gegen die Brennende Legion fiel Latosius, Anführer der Mondgarde, einem Eredar zum Opfer und Illidan schwang sich an ihre Spitze.Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 22Die Quelle der Ewigkeit, Kap. 23 Wenngleich Illidan als ungestüm und leichtsinnig galt, spielte er doch eine entscheidende Rolle im Kriegsverlauf. Als Leibzauberer hielt er sich zumeist in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Rabenkrone auf.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 4 Bei der Verteidigung der Rabenwehr kam es durch Illidans zunehmend rücksichtsloses Verhalten, welches er im Kampf gegen die Legion für notwendig hielt, allerdings zu einem abrupten Ende der Beziehung. Der Entschluss, zwischenzeitlich mit Tyrande reinen Tisch zu machen, erwies sich indes als ungünstig. Die Unterhaltung verlief für Illidan sehr unglücklichDie Dämonenseele, Kap. 11 und seine Wut und sein Zorn machten ihn anfällig für die Einflüsterungen von Xavius, der die Gefühlslage des Elfen auszunutzen versuchte um ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 12 Zudem kam er nicht umhin, die magischen Fähigkeiten der Legion zu bewundern, auch wenn er mitnichten ihre Ziele verfolgte.Die Dämonenseele, Kap. 15 Schließlich begab er sich nach Zin-Azshari, um Königin Azshara - vordergründigDas Erwachen, Kap. 12Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 103 - seine Dienste anzubietenDie Dämonenseele, Kap. 24, auch wenn Illidan zweifellos nicht aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit handelte.Offizielle Seite, "Illidan Sturmgrimm", 16.6.2016 Sein Verschwinden löste Bestürzung unter den Widerstandskämpfern aus und viele sorgten sich um seinen Verbleib. Niemand wagte allerdings zu glauben, dass Illidan den Widerstand tatsächlich verraten würde. Illidan selbst erhoffte sich, mit mehr Macht endlich zu einem wahren Helden seines Volkes aufsteigen zu können und nicht ständig in Malfurions Schatten zu stehen. Zu Mannoroths Überraschung vermochte es der Elf, den Portalzauber für Sargeras deutlich zu stabilisieren, wofür der Dunkle Titan ihn mit einer "Audienz" belohnte. Illidan erklärte, dass die Drachenseele Sargeras helfen könnte, Azeroth zu betreten, und er werde sie für ihn besorgen. Sargeras zeigte sich äußerst "dankbar": Er nahm Illidan das Augenlicht und versah seinen Oberkörper mit zahlreichen Tätowierungen.Das Erwachen, Kap. 2 Um seine Schmerzen zu lindern, versetzte sich Illidan selbst in ein Koma, zweifelte jedoch daran, dass sie je völlig vergehen würden. Als er wieder aufwachte, offenbarte sich Sargeras' "Geschenk" zur Gänze: eine dämonisch-magische Sicht der Welt. Um seine fehlenden Augen zu verbergen, reichte ihm Vashj einen bernsteinfarbenen Schal. Mittels seiner neuen Sicht erkannte er, wie mächtig Azshara tatsächlich war. Während das "Licht der Lichter" ihn becircte, fielen ihm erstmals auch die Tättowierungen auf, die Sargeras ihm zusätzlich zu seiner neuen Sicht "geschenkt" hatte. Wie so ziemlich jeder Nachtelf vermochte es auch Illidan nur beschwerlich, sich dem Charme seiner Königin zu widersetzen. Azsharas Bestrebungen wurden allerdings jäh von Varo'then unterbrochen, damit sich sie beiden auf die eigentliche Mission begeben konnten um die Drachenseele zu beschaffen.Das Erwachen, Kap. 5 Malfurion hatte den beschwerlicheren Teil, nämlich das Kleinod aus Neltharions Hort zu stehlen, bereits vollbracht, so dass Illidan und Varo'then die Drachenseele lediglich an sich nehmen mussten.Das Erwachen, Kap. 11 In den Ruinen von Zin-Azshari traf Illidan erneut auf Tyrande, welche sich von seinem Plan angewidert zeigte, die Macht der Legion gegen selbige zu wenden. Illidan beabsichtigte, den Sog des entstandenen Mahlstroms im Brunnen der Ewigkeit umzukehren, um die Dämonen zurück in den Wirbelnden Nether zu saugen. Unwissentlich wurde Illidan bei seinem Zauber von den Alten Göttern unterstützt, die hofften ihre Gefängnisse mittels des Zaubers zu sprengen.Das Erwachen, Kap. 16 Der Zauber gelang schließlich mit Malfurions HilfeDas Erwachen, Kap. 19, riss aber durch die anschließende Implosion des Brunnens Kalimdor entzwei.Das Erwachen, Kap. 20 Wie andere Überlebende erreichte auch Illidan den Berg Hyjal unversehrt. Überzeugt davon, dass dies sicher nicht das letzte Auftauchen der Brennenden Legion gewesen sein würde und dass man bereit sein musste, handelte er in dem Glauben, die Essenz seines Volkes zu erhalten. In einer kleinen Phiole befanden sich Überreste des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, welche er in einen See am Gipfel träufelte. Inmitten seines Tuns wurde er allerdings von Jarod und Malfurion aufgehalten, die seine Tat nicht verstanden.Das Erwachen, Kap. 22 Malfurion zufolge konnte man Illidans Taten nicht vergeben und er sollte für alle Ewigkeit eingesperrt werden.Das Erwachen, Kap. 23 Maiev Schattensang wurde mit der Gefängnisbewachung beauftragt.Chroniken, Bd. 1, S. 112 Aufstieg des Verräters thumb|260px|Auswirkungen von Gul'dans Schädel. Illidan verbrachte zehntausend Jahre in seinem finsteren Gefängnis unterhalb der Mondlichtung, bewacht von Maiev Schattensang, Califax und einem Kontingent aus Nachtelfen. Als die Brennende Legion im Dritten Krieg erneut drohte, Azeroth zu zerstören, fasste Tyrande Wisperwind den Entschluss, ihn zu befreien, da er als Waffe gegen die Legion dienlich sein könnte. Malfurion hielt Tyrandes Entscheidung für einen katastrophalen Fehler, aber die Hohepriesterin ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Illidan schwor zu helfen, allerdings nicht aus Liebe zu seinem Volk, sondern weil er immer noch Gefühle für Tyrande hegte, und schickte sich der Meinung seines Bruders zum Trotz an, die Legion zu jagen.Nachtelfenkampagne 5: Blutsbrüder Im Teufelswald begegnete er Arthas, welcher seinerseits von Kel'Thuzad beauftragt worden war, Illidan aufzusuchen und für die Zwecke des Lichkönigs zu nutzen. Arthas forderte Illidan heraus und beide schienen ebenbürtige Gegner zu sein, welche Illidans Einschätzung zufolge wohl ewig weiterkämpfen könnten. Illidan wollte anschließend wissen, wieso Arthas sich im Teufelswald herumtrieb, und Arthas machte ihn auf den Schädel des Gul'dan aufmerksam, welcher sich im Besitz von Tichondrius befand und für die Verderbnis des Teufelswalds verantwortlich sei. Um sicher zu gehen, dass Illidan auf den Köder anspringen würde, verbarg Arthas keinerlei Details über die Macht des Schädels und deutete an, dass sein Meister von Illidans Machtdurst Bescheid wüsste. Obschon Illidan Arthas nicht vertraute, machte er sich auf die Suche. Getrieben von der Notwendigkeit und vom Glauben, mit weiterer Macht könne er sich in den Augen Malfurions zurückkaufen, zerschmetterte er den Schädel und nutzte die herausströmende Macht für sich selbst. Er wurde merklich stärker, zahlte dafür aber einen Preis. Die Mächte des Relikts veränderten Illidan. Selbst zu einer Art Halbdämon geworden hüllte sich Illidan in Schatten und besiegte letztendlich Tichondrius. Als Tyrande und Malfurion Illidan erreichten, erkannten sie ihn zunächst nicht; als er sich zu erkennen gab, zeigten sich beide angewidert. Malfurion war überzeugt, sein Bruder habe seine Seele für Macht verkauft und verbannte ihn aus den Wäldern der Nachtelfen.Nachtelfenkampagne 6: Schicksal in Flammen und Elend Schrecken der Gezeiten thumb|400px|Illidan ruft die Naga aus den Tiefen des Meeres. Nachdem die Brennende Legion am Berg Hyjal besiegt worden warNachtelfenkampagne 7: Götterdämmerung17px Ende der Ewigkeit rief Illidan die Naga von den Tiefen des Meeresgrundes, um ihn bei seinen eigenen Plänen zu unterstützen.17px Das Erwachen Dicht verfolgt von Maiev Schattensang und ihren Wächterinnen machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Grabmal des Sargeras auf den Verheerten Inseln.Wächterkampagne 1: Aufstieg der NagaWächterkampagne 2: Die verheerten Inseln Die Absorption des Schädels des Gul'dan erlaubte ihm, auf die Erinnerungen des orcischen Hexenmeisters zurückzugreifen, und damit dessen Fehler im Grabmal zu vermeiden. So gelang es Illidan, das Auge des Sargeras im Auftrag Kil'jaedens an sich zu nehmen. Als Maiev und ihre Wächterinnen ihn schließlich erreichten, brachte Illidan das Grabmal zum Einsturz, um seine Widersacher bei lebendigem Leib zu begraben. Lediglich Maiev selbst konnte entkommen.Wächterkampagne 3: Das Grabmal von Sargeras Nur wenige Zeit später ließ Illidan den Stützpunkt der Wächterinnen außerhalb des Grabmals ebenfalls angreifen, während diese versuchten, einen Hilferuf nach Kalimdor zu schicken.Wächterkampagne 4: Zorn des VerrätersWächterkampagne: Offene Rechnungen Nachdem Tyrande und Malfurion auf den Hilferuf hin die Verheerten Inseln erreicht hatten, versuchte Illidan, Tyrande aus den Kämpfen herauszuhalten, während seine eigenen Streitkräfte von den Nachtelfen zurückgedrängt wurden. Illidan selbst gelang die Flucht über das Meer nach LordaeronWächterkampagne 5: Gleichgewicht der Kräfte, wo er versuchte, mittels des Auges den Frostthron zum Einsturz zu bringen und damit Kil'jaedens Widersacher, den Lichkönig, zu eliminieren.Wächterkampagne: Malfurions VisionWächterkampagne 7: Die Ruinen von Dalaran Sein Zauber wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Maiev und Malfurion die Ruinen von Dalaran erreichten. Beide verurteilten Illidan zunächst zum Tode und Malfurion beschuldigte seinen Bruder ebenfalls, an Tyrandes Tod Schuld zu sein. Das Blatt wendete sich, als Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer sich in die Debatte einmischte und bekundete, Maievs Einschätzung des Todes der Priesterin sei wohl verfrüht. Über Maievs Lüge erbost beschloss Malfurion, Tyrande gemeinsam mit Illidan und dessen Naga zu suchen. Illidan und seinen Naga gelang es schließlich, sich zu Tyrande durchzukämpfen und die davon recht überraschte Priesterin zurück zu Malfurion zu bringen. Anschließend bekundete Illidan, den Streit mit Malfurion endlich beilegen zu wollenWächterkampagne 8: Die Stormrage-Brüder, bevor er in die Scherbenwelt entschwand, wohlwissend, dass sein Versagen, den Frostthron zu zerstören, unweigerlich Kil'jaedens Zorn zur Folge haben würde. Während Malfurion seinen Bruder ziehen ließ, weigerte sich Maiev, die Sache derart auf sich beruhen zu lassen, und folgte Illidan durch dessen Portal.Wächterkampagne: Getrennte Wege Fluch der Blutelfen Da er versagt hatte und Ner'zhul nicht getötet hatte, wusste Illidan, dass Kil'jaedens Zorn nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. In der Scherbenwelt wurde er allerdings rasch von Maiev eingeholt und gefangen genommen. Rettung kam durch Vashj welche mit Kael'thas und seinen Blutelfen zusätzlich neue Verbündete brachte.Allianzkampagne 4: Die Suche nach Illidan Nach seiner Befreiung setzte Illidan seinen ursprünglichen Plan fort: die Scherbenwelt von den Dämonen befreien um somit außerhalb der Schusslinie Kil'jaedens zu bleiben.Allianzkampagne: Illidans AufgabeAllianzkampagne 5: Tore des Abgrunds Gemeinsam belagerten sie den Schwarzen Tempel von Magtheridon, dem Grubenlord welcher über diese Welt herrschte und erhielten zusätzliche Unterstützung durch Akama und die Zerschlagenen. Magtheridon nahm zur Kenntnis, das Illidan große Macht besaß und fragte sich, ob dieser ein Test der Legion sei. Illidan lachte und meinte, er sei kein Test, sondern seine Ablöse, und besiegte den Grubenlord.Allianzkampagne 6: Lord des Fremdlands Besiegt aber nicht getötet wurde Magtheridon anschließend unter der Höllenfeuerzitadelle von Keli'dan dem Zerstörer gefangen gehalten, um sein Blut weiterhin zu nutzen. Nachdem Illidan die Streitkräfte der Scherbenwelt unter einem neuen Banner vereint hatte, ging ein Sturm aus Feuer und Rauch über dem Schwarzen Tempel nieder und Kil'jaeden erschien in all seinem unheiligen Glanz. Er nannte Illidan einen Narren zu glauben er könne ihm entkommen, gewährte ihm angesichts seiner neuen Verbündeten allerdings eine letzte Chance, die Dämonen zu besänftigen, mit denen er sich eingelassen hatte: Illidan sollte seine Streitkräfte nach Nordend führen, um den Lichkönig ein für allemal auszuschalten.Allianzkampagne: Kil'jaedens Befehl Vermächtnis der Verdammten thumb|260px|Illidan gegen Arthas. Illidan, Vashj und Kael'thas belagerten Nordend und bekämpften die Streitkräfte von Anub'arak auf ihrem Weg zur Eiskrone.Untote, Kapitel 4 (TFT): Die Rückkehr nach Northrend Ner'zhul wusste, dass er überrannt werden würde, wenn er nicht augenblicklich handeln würde und so rief er Arthas nach Nordend um den Plan zu vervollständigen, den er vor Monaten bereits gefasst hatte. Schlussendlich trafen Illidans Streitkräfte an der Eiskrone ein, als Arthas und Anub'arak aus Azjol-Nerub herauskamen und beide Fraktionen lieferten sich eine gigantische Schlacht um die Kontrolle der vier Obelisken um den Gletscher. Nach mehreren Stunden des Kampfes zwischen den ebenbürtigen Gegnern konnte Arthas die Obelisken aktivieren und das Tor zum Frostthron stand offen.Untote, Kapitel 8 (TFT): Eine Symphonie aus Frost und Flammen Aber Illidan war mit Arthas noch nicht fertig und es kam zum Zweikampf. Jener erkannte den Nachtelfen, den er seit dem Teufelswald nicht mehr gesehen hatte, zunächst nicht.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 24 Der Kampf gestaltete sich zunächst ausgeglichen, bis Illidans Verteidigung zusammenbrach und Frostgram sich durch ihn bohrte.17px Video: Arthas gegen Illidan Er stürzte zu Boden und blieb keuchend liegen. Arthas versetzte ihm jedoch nicht den Todesstoß, sondern widmete sich umso rascher dem Ziel seiner Reise nach Nordend: dem Frostthron selbst. Herrscher der Scherbenwelt Da Illidan sich bewusst war, dass sein erneutes Versagen in Nordend vor Kil'jaeden nicht verborgen bleiben würde, bereitete er sich über die Jahre auf eine Invasion der Brennenden Legion vor. Zu diesem Zweck erschuf er eine Armee aus Höllenorcs mit dem Blut des gefangenen Magtheridon. Aus irgendeinem Grund (oder womöglich gar keinem besonderen Grund) ließ er Shattrath angreifen anstatt sich mit den Bewohnern gegen den gemeinsamen Feind zu verbünden. Kael'thas führte den ersten Angriff an, entweder durch einen direkten Befehl Illidans oder aber mit seiner Befugnis. Sollte es das Ziel dieses Angriffs gewesen sein, Illidans Position in der Scherbenwelt zu stärken, so war das Gegenteil der Fall. Ein grosser Teil der Blutelfen zogen sich von Kael'thas zurück und verbündeten sich mit den Naaru in Shattrath. Während Illidan im Schwarzen Tempel weitere Pläne schmiedete, begannen sich die Zerschlagenen unter Akama mit der Hilfe von Maiev gegen ihn zu wenden. Er wurde letzten Endes von Maiev besiegt. Offene Fragen aufgeworfen hat die Tatsache, dass die Dämonen unter Illidans Kontrolle, vor allem die Beobachter, noch immer in der Scherbenwelt zu finden sind, obwohl es ihr Meister nicht ist. Die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion Argus thumb|Das Kind von Licht und Schatten. Nach dem Sieg über Kil'jaeden reiste Illidan gemeinsam mit Prophet Velen und den Streitkräften der Legionsrichter an Bord der ''Vindikaar nach Argus, um der Brennenden Legion Einhalt zu gebieten. 17px In die Nacht Kaum an der Oberfläche angekommen, entbrannten auch schon erste Kämpfe. Während Velen nach dem Zurückschlagen einer ersten Angriffswelle nach weiteren Verbündeten suchte, bereitete Illidan die Truppen auf den unausweichlichen Gegenangriff vor. Schließlich traf Illidan auf Xe'ra, welche ihn dazu drängte, ihre Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Die zunehmend zwanghafte Verhaltensweise des Naaru führte bei Illidan allerdings zu einer gegensätzlichen Reaktion: anstatt sich den Wünschen des Naaru zu beugen, zerschmetterte er sie und weigerte sich, der "Auserwählte" zu sein. Einen wutentbrannten Turalyon hielt er scheinbar mit Leichtigkeit auf und bekundete, es dürfe keinen "Auserwählten" geben. 17px Illidans Ablehnung von Xe'ras Geschenk Velen versuchte bestmöglichst, zwischen den Fronten zu vermitteln , und Illidan widmete sich wieder dem Kampf gegen die Dämonen. Nachdem Magni Bronzebart eine Vision der Rückkehr Aggramars erhalten hatte 17px Visionen der Pein, begleitete Illidan die Streitkräfte zum Schicksalspass, um mit der Erstürmung der Nath'raxasfestung das Blatt zu Gunsten der Armee des Lichts zu wenden , doch Aggramars Auftauchen zwang die Armeen zum Rückzug auf die Vindikaar. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte der Kampf fortgesetzt werden. Um die Streitkräfte der Legion auf Argus zu schwächen, beschloss Illidan sie an weiteren Fronten in Bedrängnis zu bringen und ihre Streitkräfte auf anderen Welten anzugreifen. Galerie Illidan Sturmgrimm (5).jpg|TCG Illidan Sturmgrimm (6).jpg|Krieg der Ahnen Illidan Sturmgrimm (7).jpg|Warcraft III Tichondrius003.jpg|Warcraft III: Illidan gegen Tichondrius Illidan und Kil'jaeden.jpg|Warcraft III: Illidan und Kil'jaeden Illidan Sturmgrimm (8).jpg|Warcraft III: Portrait Illidan Sturmgrimm (9).jpg|Warcraft III: TFT Illidan gegen Arthas (2).jpg|Illidan gegen Arthas Illidan gegen Arthas (3).jpg|Illidans Niederlage gegen Arthas Illidan Sturmgrimm (10).jpg|WoW: The Burning Crusade Illidan Sturmgrimm (11).jpg|WoW: The Burning Crusade Illidan Sturmgrimm (12).jpg|Der Fall des Verräters Illidan Sturmgrimm (13).jpg|WoW: Legion Siehe auch * 17px17px The Story of Illidan Stormrage * 17px Die Charaktere von Warcraft: Illidan Sturmgrimm Anmerkungen Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan Sturmgrimm, Illidan